


Aurora

by Lilycat14192



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boats and Ships, F/M, Marshmallows, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycat14192/pseuds/Lilycat14192
Summary: unfinished
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike





	Aurora

As the wooden canoe finally came to rest against the grassy shore, Uma breathed a sigh of relief. Chris clambered from the boat, pulled it ashore and reached his hand towards Uma. She reluctantly accepted his help and climbed onto the shore. Uma always thought the stars looked even more gorgeous from a planet. They seemed to wrap around you, protecting the planet and the people there. She was woken from her reverie by Christopher laughing.  
“Good old Tripoli. I’ve had her for 14 years now and she’s only needed to be repaired once. Of course, that was the time I went to Yosemite. Currents were stronger than usual, but-  
“Excuse me, Tripoli?” She interrupted.  
He grinned, and patted his canoe.  
“I call her the U.R.S. Tripoli.”  
“U.R.S?”  
“United River Ship.”  
Uma sighed. Christopher was a starship captain, yet still managed to be the most immature person she had ever met. He was lucky, she reasoned, to have her as his first officer. They contrasted well.

Night had descended upon them quite quickly. They had had a quick (and charred) meal of hand-roasted hot dogs, and then had burnt some marshmallows in the fire. Christopher told her that it was ‘tradition’, but she decided it was a tradition that she would not continue. As they sat on the filthy log Christopher had dragged by the fire, the cold wet air


End file.
